


Sunday Morning

by itbepansam



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Shiro wakes up after the war and finds his best friend and boyfriend in bed next to him. What's better than that?





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldmythologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/gifts).



> This is a commission for the wondeful Myth, who i love and knows me incredibly well to request some soft sheith.

The rising sun slowly leaked through the window of the small room, shining on Shiro’s face and causing him to stir. He felt the warmth of his boyfriend at his back, always eager to be the big spoon, though it was more of a backpack due to their size difference. Shiro leaned back into it, and Keith stirred a little so as to pull him closer, which Shiro chuckled at. 

“Any closer and we'd be fused together,” he teased. 

“Maybe that's what I want.” Keith mumbled. “At least that way when you disappear, I'll be with you.” 

Shiro laughed, rolling his eyes. He was never gonna live that down. Keith was a stubborn boyfriend who also cared immensely for him, which had been both a blessing and a curse at times. 

Turning around, Shiro’s grey hues met Keith’s galaxy filled purple ones. It was a sight Shiro would never get used to. Between the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he looked at him, or the way his hair stuck up funny early in the morning, or even just having this person, this man who had saved him over and over and had never given up on him, having him lay in bed next to him, with no more wars to worry about, no more planets to free. 

It was just the two of them versus the universe. 

“What's that look for?” Keith asked, pulling Shiro back from his own mind. 

“What look?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“The one you make when you're thinking intently on something.”

“You studied how I looked?”

Keith shrugged. “It came in handy because I knew when you had stressed yourself out or when you were having a bad brain day.” He wasn't totally awake, so his words slurred together just slightly and Shiro found it adorable. "Your scowl is more prominent when you're coming up with a dangerous plan, so I know that's out. And I can see your wheels turning in your head so I know it isn't something overly gay and sappy. And you're smiling so I know you're not having any self doubts. So, what's going on in that brain of yours?”

Shiro smirked, though he could feel a blush forming on his cheeks. “Well, I was thinking about all we had been through. And I just sorta had a thought.”

“Mhm. And what's that?”

“Run away with me.”

That caught Keith off guard. The younger man sat up on his elbow, expression confused, though there was a smile. “What do you-?”

“Run away with me. Let's be dumb and stupid and go get lost in the stars. Let's leave everyone behind and get just be together and explore the universe, like we planned.” There was a big, dumb grin on his face. 

“There's no one else I'd rather be lost with.” Keith smiled warmly before leaning down and kissing Shiro, soon  deciding to spend a lazy morning kissing and cuddling together.

They had all the time in the world now. And they were in love. Nothing else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to commission me, please check out this post:  
> http://itbespacegays.tumblr.com/post/165033488513/


End file.
